The little red hood
by YBoaa
Summary: Caperucita roja camina sola por el bosque y se encuentra a un lobito muy sexy... Una carrera hacia la casa de la abuela ¿Quien ganará? Mi primer One-shoot No mío...
1. la caperucita roja

disclaimer: todo lo que tenga que ver con crepusculo meyer... esto es de una chica muy inteligente... ;)

* * *

Les contare una historia una que tal vez han oído mil veces, una que tal vez no tenga nada de originalidad pero que me gustaría compartir con ustedes…

A las afueras de la ciudad en lo más profundo del bosque hay una hermosa cosita de madera en donde vive una pequeña niña, en realidad no tan pequeña, ni tan niña, de largos risos castaños, tés blanca, dueña de unos hermosos ojos cafés y labios rojos cual carmín.

En ese lugar también viven sus padres, una madre exageradamente sobre protectora y un padre comprensivo pero desesperante, con aquel don que tiene de poder indagar en los pensamiento de otras personas, a una corta distancia de su hogar, viven sus adorados abuelos la tierna Esme y el conservado eternamente guapo y elegante Carlisle, en esa enorme casa de cristal también habitan sus tíos: la despampanante tía Rosalie, la cual considera a la niña como su propia hija y al igual que su madre la tiene exageradamente sobreprotegida, y el marido de su tía, su poderoso tío Emmett, el que la hace reír sin parar sin duda uno de sus tíos favoritos, pero claro está que su tía favorita era Rosalie, la cual cumplía todos sus caprichos, tan bien viven ahí, la hermana favorita de su padre la alocada Alice aquella que la tortura con sesiones interminables de modelaje, conjunto tras conjunto, pero ya estaba acostumbrada, le regalaba cantidades exageradas de ropa y entre toda esa ropa ella eligió como favorita una caperuza roja muy linda la llevaba a todos lados debido a eso su tía le decía "caperucita roja", su tía Alice la que le daba cada consejo alocado e ideas descabelladas que su padre pensaba dos veces antes de dejarla ir a cualquier lugar con su hermana favorita y claro no menos importante él esposo de su tía, el intrigante, persuasivo, guapo, elegante, perspicaz, misterioso, exageradamente atractivo, ¿Eso ya lo dije?, tío Jasper.

Un día cualquiera su madre le dijo:

-Renesmee, ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

-Claro mamá

-¿Podrías llevarle algunas cosas a tu abuelita Esme?

-Claro mamá- Desde que aprendió a hablar Renesmee siempre se expreso correctamente nunca uso diminutivos como mami o papi, tal vez por que viva en una casa llena de gente mayor.

Fue corriendo a su habitación en busca de su caperuza, ya que en aquel lugar del mundo llovía la mayor parte del tiempo, tomo la canasta donde su madre había acomodado las cosas de su abuelita y salió de casa. Como siempre caminando despreocupadamente y distrayéndose con cualquier pequeñez del bosque. Aun no se había percatado que un par de ojos negros la observaban desde lejos, al llegar a una bifurcación la chica se de tubo, preguntándose ¿Cuál camino debería tomar?, sabía perfectamente que ambos la llevarían a casa de sus abuelos, mientras se decidía por cuál de los dos caminos irse escucho una magnifica y poderosa voz

-¿Te puedo ayudar?- Al voltear al lugar de donde provenía la voz, se encontró con un atlético y sin lugar a duda muy atractivo muchacho, de cabello negro, tés morena, el cual solo llevaba puestos unos shorts de mezclilla todos raidos, dejando al descubierto sus perfectos músculos y su aun más perfecto abdomen, la pequeña, pero como dije antes era considerada así solo por su familia, se puso completamente roja

-...- No contesto nada, estaba aun perdido en los profundos ojos negros de aquel muchacho

-¿A dónde te diriges, pequeña?- Uuuy mala elección de palabras, sin duda la chica se indigno y volteo a otra dirección, alejándose, el instantáneamente la siguió

-Espera, ¿Que sucede?, ¿Que dije?

-Nada, solo que crees al igual que toda mi familia que soy una niñita

-No te ves como una niña precisamente- Aquel comentario hizo que Renesmee se pusiera aun más roja de lo que ya estaba, en especial cuando noto como el chico la escaneaba con la mirada de arriba a bajo

-...de todas maneras...tengo prohibido hablar con extraños- Como pudo logro que las palabras salieran de su boca

-Bueno eso se puede solucionar, mi nombre es Jacob Black, Jake para los amigos- Renesmee se le quedo viendo, el chico tenia la mano extendida hacia ella- En esta parte sueles decir cómo te llamas- El chico sonreía dejando ver su perfecta dentadura blanca que hacia un contraste perfecto con su piel morena, sonreía de una manera que lo hacía ver sumamente tierno y aun más guapo, lo podía notar ya que ella viva con gente realmente muy atractiva, se dejo llevar por aquella sonrisa y humor del muchacho, que mas importaba no es como si él se la fuera a comer, ¿O sí?

-Mi nombre es Renesmee- Dándole la mano, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica y percatándose de la temperatura elevada del joven

-¿Cómo te suelen llamar tu amigos?, no te ofendas ni nada pero ese nombre parece un trabalenguas"

-Fue idea de mi madre…algo sobre una combinación de nombres...- Estaba balbuciendo tonterías pero de imprevisto fue interrumpida

-Sin duda bonito- Renesmee estaba roja, y Jake aun sostenía su mano- Que te parece mejor...Hmm...¿Nessie?"

-¿Cómo el monstro del lago Ness?

-Oh, no...Quise...decir eso, es que...digo...- Nessie empezó a reír de lo nervioso que se había puesto el muchacho, el cual noto que aun sostenía la mano de Nessie y la soltó

-No te preocupes, Jake, ¿Cierto?

-Sí

-Me agrada Nessie, parece fácil de recordar

-Sí, y menos complicado de pronunciar- De nuevo sonreía, la miraba como si fuera un ciego que viera el sol por primera vez- Ya que nos conocemos… ¿Me dirás a donde te diriges?"

-Voy a casa de mi abuelita Esme

-La que vive en la mansión de los Cullen- No era una pregunta era una afirmación, pero Nessie lo tomo como pregunta

-Sí, los Cullen son mi familia, papá suele decir...- Noto como el chico se tensaba- ...creo que mejor me cayo

-Bueno, yo también me dirijo para ya- Aflojando un poco su postura

-¿De verdad?, ¿Conoces a la abuelita Esme?

-Claro y es… muy dulce- Jake volvió a reír ya completamente relajado y rio un poco mas fuerte al notar la confusión en la cara de Nessie

-Así es mi abuelita

-¿Qué te parece una carrera?

-¿Una carrera?

-Si veamos quien llega primero a casa del Doc.

-Yo no competiría contra mi- Ella empezó a reí y el al ver esa reacción, no pudo evitar hace una mueca

-Claro que puedo ganar, te enseñare un secreto- Jacob corrió detrás de un árbol- No te muevas, si quieres puedes voltearte- Pero ella no se movió se quedo esperando, escucho un ruido extraño y detrás del árbol salió un descomunal lobo de pelaje rojizo, la chica quedo inmóvil, los ojos del lobo se posaron en ella, la cual estaba completamente sorprendida, se acerco al lobo y extendió su mano hacia él, lentamente paso la mano por dentro del pelaje, el lobo empezó a hacer un sonido parecido a un ronroneo, la chica sonrió y continuo acariciándolo detrás de las orejas, he inconscientemente le mando una imagen de las sensaciones que percibía al tocarlo, cosa que hizo que en el rostro del lobo se dibujara una sonrisa.

-Lo siento- La chica quito la mano del lobo- Se supone que no debo...- Y antes de que dijera otra cosa el lobo subió sus patas a los hombros de la Nessie lamiendo su cara y esta empezó a reír

-Me parece bien la carrera- Jake se sentó sobre las dos patas traseras y movía la cola- Yo me iré por esta dirección y tu por aquella-se acomodaron en sus posiciones- en sus marcas listos…FUERA!

Tanto el lobo como la chica de caireles castaños salieron disparados cada uno en una dirección diferente de la bifurcación. Jacob llego primero a la gran casa de los Cullen se des trasformó de nuevo se puso sus shorts y toco a la puerta.

-JAKE!

-Hola!, Esme!

-A por dios te vez agotado, me gustaría...mira pasa- Entro y Esme cero la puerta detrás de él- Carlisle me llamo, voy a encontrarme con él en el Hospital, Emmett y Ros no deben tardar en llegar...Bella me llamo diciendo que venia Renesmee..."

-Nunca vi un vampiro en apuros

-Jake!- Esme dejo de ir de un lado para otro, le llego la iluminación divina- Jake! tu recibirás lo que traiga Renesmee en lo que yo voy con Carlisle...espero que Bella no se moleste

-No creo, me portare bien, ¿Alice y Jasper?

-Deben estar de regreso de Paris...- Esme subió y bajo las escaleras- Bueno pórtate bien Jake me tengo que ir- Le da un beso en la mejilla -Me saludas a Renesmee- Jacob asintió con la cabeza y al tiempo que se escuchaba como el auto de Esme tocaba la carretera, el timbre sonó, Jacob abrió, hay estaba Nessie despeinada y agitada por la carrera

-No es justo!, tomaste el camino más corto- El chico sonrió ampliamente, mientras acomodaba un mechón del cabello de Nessie

-Pasa, Esme me dijo que te cuidara en lo que llega la rubia y el grandote"

-¿Hablas del la tía Ros y el tío Emmett?

-Si ellos- Tomando la canasta y llevándola a la cocina

-¿Acaso no te agradan?- Jacob regresaba de la cocina y se sentaba en la sala

-Emmett es agradable pero la rubia...para nada- El chico le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado

-Tía Ros es muy buena...- Sentándose junto a Jake

-Bueno no hablemos de ella, ahorita es como si yo fuera tu abuelita- Guiñándole un ojo- Tengo que cuidarte y tal vez prepararte galletitas

-Oh!, claro- Sele quedo viendo a Jacob un rato- En ese caso…no te pareces mucho a la abuelita Esme

-Podría ser tu abuelita Renée

-¿Cómo conoces a mi familia?

-Se-cre-to

-Bien- La chica registro la casa con la mirada y después la puso de nuevo en Jake y se rio para sí, se acomodo en el mueble, Jake la miraba extrañado- Abuelita, ¿Porqué tienes esos brazos tan largos?- Jacob no pudo evitar proferir una carcajada

-Para abrazarte mejor, Hijita- Rodio a la chica con sus brazos el corazón de Nessie empezó a latir sonoramente, Jake continuaba con su sonrisa completamente perdido en los ojos de Nessie

-Abuelita, que piernas tan largas tienes!- Sin des hacerse del abrazo, Renesmee lo seguía escaneando con la mirada

-Para correr más rápido, Mijita- Jake le guiño un ojo y ella continuo con el nuevo juego

-Abuelita, que orejas tan grandes tienes!

-¿De verdad piensas que son grandes?- La separo un poco de su cuerpo para poder verle la cara mejor

-Un poco, pero más que nada quiero tu respuesta abuelita- Nessie sonrió inocentemente

-Son para oírte mejor, amor- La chica sonrió complacida, puso una mano sobre el rostro de Jake, el, la acomodo lentamente en el sofá, aun abrazándola pero esta vez de la cintura

-Abuelita... -Su espalda toco el sofá y se acomodo inmediatamente, Jake cargaba con su peso así que en realidad no lo estaba cargando pero podía sentir su cuerpo sobre el de ella, paso su mano de la mejilla del chico a sus labios paseando con su dedo índice de izquierda a derecha por el labio inferior del chico-...que labios tan grandes tienes

-Para...- Se acerco más al rostro de Nessie a unos cuantos sentimenteros de sus labios dudo, pero se rio de sí mismo y continuo su camino, podía escuchar el palpitar de su propio corazón y el de Nessie como si fueran uno solo, cuando sintió el cálido aliento de Nessie sobre sus labios-...besarte mejor- La beso, empezó como un beso tierno, como si se estuvieran probando, se separaban y volvían a juntar sus labios, y en esos segundos en los que se separaban se veían a los ojos sonreían o decían el nombre del otro o la sencilla palabra que venían desde lo más profundo de sus sentimientos: "te amo", pero los besos empezaron a subir de tono, las manos de la chica recorrían el perfecto pecho de Jacob, la mano del chico que había tenido quieta en las caderas de la chica ahora subía y bajaba desde la parte más alta de la espalda de Nessie hasta su rodilla, los labios de Jake recorrían el cuello de Nessie, cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, lo que provoco que Nessie empujara a Jake, que cayó al suelo, los dos voltearon a ver hacia la puerta hay estaban Emmett y la Rubia digo la querida tía Ros.

-RENEESME CARLIE CULLEN SWAN!- Rosalie estaba histérica

-tía Ros!

-Rubia!

-Perro!-se volteo a donde Jake con furia, estaba a punto de saltar sobre él, Emmett estaba muerto de la risa (N/a: ¿Literalmente? ...mal chiste), y tomo el brazo de Ros antes de que dierá un paso mas

-¿Cómo se conocen?- Pregunto Nessie mientras pasaba su mirada desde sus tíos hasta Jake, que aun estaba tirado en el piso

-Quisiera no conocer a ese...ese...perro

-Tía Ros luces molesta- Nessie ayudaba a Jacob a levantarse- Lo siento- Nessie le murmuro a Jake con la esperanza de que su tía no la oyera pero sabía que eso era imposible

-No te preocupes- Contesto también en susurros a Nessie

-Estoy molesta!- Corto Rosalie para que volvieran a poner su atención en ella

Rosalie estaba a punto de decir otra cosa, cuando Emmett la detuvo apretándole suavemente el brazo

-Será más divertido cuando Bella y Edward se enteren

Fin…?

* * *

**espero les guste...**

**ya saben lo que pienso por los comentarios groseros, asi que si estan enojadas y lo primero que ven es a mi y ami pobre historia, pienselo bien, tranquis tranquis oki?**

**DALAY!**

**LA QUIERO Y PRONTO ACTUALIZARE EN MI OTRA HISTORIA...**

**dudas, comentarios, diversas opiniones. bienvenidas sean...**

**sobre que?.. pues sobre el clima, lo que comieron, que ropa usan, lo que quieran de preferencia sobre el fic. jajaja xD**

**bueno pzz ya me conocen y estare aqui toda la semana si amigos toda la semana! hahaha xD**


	2. Chapter 2

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. No sé que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema (Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami Masane Amaha's King Blueexorist Nero Angelo Sparda Uzunaru999 Time Hollow fg7dragon Great Vampire-Shinso. AmaneSaphire Valkiria Thrud Usio-Amamiya Serenity Potter Moon SEREDAR Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado


End file.
